


at this moment, you mean everything

by softie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adrenaline, Dancing, Fluff, Game Over, Gen, Genderfluid Kozume Kenma, Hair Braiding, KenHina Week 2016, Other, Skirts, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluff me up!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softie/pseuds/softie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kenma gets frustrated with their game, and gets sidetracked when a good song starts to play on one of shouyou's sunday playlists. they also get sidetracked with how in love they are with shouyou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at this moment, you mean everything

**Author's Note:**

> this is my submission for kenhina week 2016, day 3! the prompt was either "game over" or "adrenaline," and i combined both!  
> the song in the fic is "come on eileen" by dexys midnight runners.  
> and in case there is confusion on who the hell "bongo bongo" is, he is a boss in the shadow temple on "legend of zelda: ocarina of time," a.k.a, a huge pain-in-the-ass.  
> i hate him.

Kenma sat patiently on the floor trying and failing to beat Bongo Bongo from the Shadow Temple. How many times was it going to take to kill this disembodied spirit? Who knows, but it sure was annoying. Kenma had their toes curled in frustration, and their knuckles grew white from gripping the DS so tightly. 

“Kenma, relax a bit will you?” Shouyou tugged on Kenma’s hair a bit as he braided. “You can’t let him sense your frustration,” he giggled.

Kenma smiled a bit, and then took a deep breath. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hey, do you need the hair-tie yet?”

“Almost.. aaaand there! Let me see it.” Shouyou grabbed the hair-tie from Kenma’s hand and secured it around the finished braid. “Give me your phone and I’ll take a picture for you!”

Kenma paused the game and reached in the pocket of their cardigan to retrieve their cell phone. “Here you go.”

Kenma heard the camera go off, and then Shouyou showed them the picture. The braid was decent, but it had hairs sticking out in several directions. It looked like it started out as a braid, but then it turned into a fishtail, and then some kind of knot? Shouyou tried, and that’s all that mattered to Kenma.

“It looks perfect, Shouyou. Thank you.” Kenma sat up a bit to peck Shouyou on the cheek, and then returned to fighting Bongo Bongo for the fourth time.

Shouyou sat up and walked over to his phone to turn the music up. Sundays were the best days for the two of them because it meant no classes or work, and more time for cuddles and quiet time together. Reality was slightly altered on Sundays—the sunlight was warmer, fruit tasted sweeter, and beds were always more comfy. Shouyou always played his music too, and every weekend had a new playlist. Sometimes he would sing a long, and other times he would lay down with Kenma on the couch and hum to the strands of their hair. No matter what the day brought, it was always peaceful.

Kenma huffed and threw their head back. “I can’t do it, Shouyou. I have tried and tried, and he just won’t die-” They paused.

Shouyou tilted his head to the side. “Hm?”

“Turn the volume up some more… I think I know this song.”

Shouyou pressed the  _ up  _ button on the side of his phone a few times. Then, he watched as Kenma started swinging their head side to side along with the beat.

“Do you like this song?” Shouyou asked.

“Mm,” Kenma replied.

Shouyou watched as Kenma’s eyelids fell shut, and a gentle smile began to form on their face. He watched as they began to mouth the words to the song — their DS was off to the side and long forgotten, with the screen flashing  _ game over  _ and a dead Link.  Soon, Shouyou found himself smiling as well. With a few clicks of the volume to the highest setting, he jumped up and held out his hand for Kenma.

“Let’s dance to it!”

Kenma was startled a bit, and reached for their DS. “That’s okay, I don’t really want to…”

“Please~?” Shouyou tucked a stray hair behind Kenma’s ear, and then placed a kiss on their forehead. “You look so beautiful, Kenma.”

Kenma blushed and looked away. “Stop it,” they mumbled as they messed with the ruffles in their skirt.

“It’s true! Come on, it’s getting to the best part!  _ Come on Eileen, I swear (well he means). _ ” Shouyou laughed. He started to bounce up and down in anticipation of the chorus.

“ _ At this moment, you mean everything, _ ” Kenma murmured.

“ _ You in that dress, my thoughts I confess, _ ” Shouyou placed his finger under Kenma’s chin, and tilted upwards just a bit, “ _ Verge on dirty, ah come on Kenma~! _ ” Shouyou winked.

Kenma snorted, and then took Shouyou’s hand. “You’re really cheesy, Shouyou.”

Shouyou watched as Kenma flushed some more, and then he shrugged. “Ready?”

“Ready for wha-” Kenma’s eyes widened as Shouyou spun them around.

Shouyou could see Kenma’s skirt flare out mid-spin like a flower in full bloom. It billowed with the sunshine that came pouring in from the windows, and created a beautiful shadow on the off-white walls of their living room. Magic radiated from Kenma’s glowing skin, and sparkles flew from the hairs that didn’t make it in their braid. Kenma truly was beautiful—from the roses on their cheeks to the honeysuckles on their lips. They made his heart beat faster, and colors became more vivid and bright. He learned to tolerate the butterflies in his stomach because, as long as Kenma was around, they were never going to go away. The music became slightly muffled as Shouyou’s eyes met with Kenma’s. Their eyes glimmered like precious gemstones, and put him in a complete trance. He felt like the two of them were floating—the carpet beneath them felt like a puffy cloud, and the air around them felt warm and still.

In his daze, Shouyou pulled Kenma in and kissed them passionately. Their lips molded together perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle. Every heartbeat sent shivers down Kenma’s spine, and left goosebumps on their arms. They squeezed Shouyou’s hands, earning a small gasp from Shouyou’s lips as they bit down just a little too hard. Kenma’s heart sped up, and with a sudden sense of bravery and confidence, they wrapped their arms around Shouyou’s neck.

Shouyou made Kenma excited. Every kiss with him was an adrenaline rush that left Kenma wanting more and more. It was like waiting in line for a rollercoaster. Every step towards the gate made them more and more nervous; their hands became sweaty, and their heart began to race as fast as a car speeding down the freeway. Then, when the ride was over, they felt alive and fearless. The entire minute it took to drop two times and go through three loops was enough to leave them feeling breathless.

It was like going to the ice cream parlor and finding out that their favorite flavor was back in the freezer after being gone for months. Before the server could finish asking for their order, they blurt out  _ exactly _ what flavor they want because the wait was worth it. They are ready to have that long-awaited scoop of orange dreamsicle in a waffle cone.

_ It was like finally defeating Bongo Bongo. _

Shouyou snaked his arms around Kenma’s waist, and then smiled against their eager lips. He pulled away and trailed kisses up to Kenma’s ear. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered through soft tresses.

Kenma stifled a laugh. “You already said that.”

“I’ll say it again and again.” Shouyou drew circles with his thumb on the small of Kenma’s back.

He stood on his toes a bit to kiss their forehead. “Beautiful.”

He kissed their nose. “Beautiful.”

Then after that, a kiss for each cherry-red cheek. “Beautiful.”

Finally, a tender kiss on the lips. “Absolutely beautiful,” he breathed.

Kenma’s breath hitched; they didn’t know what to do, so they pulled Shouyou back in for a tight hug. “Thank you, Shouyou,” they stammered.

Shouyou smiled as he nuzzled into Kenma’s shoulder. “You’re the best thing to happen to me.”

Kenma’s eyes widened and their heart began to beat faster and faster.

“When I first met you, I thought you were so smart. I wanted to know you, but not  _ just _ know you, you know? I wanted more. You made me feel like… ahh like… all these emotions at once. I didn’t want to leave Tokyo because I wanted to hang out with you, or something.” Shouyou’s eyes relaxed as he played with the hem of Kenma’s cardigan. “Now I’m here in this cozy apartment with you, and it feels so surreal. Every morning when I wake up I see you sleeping peacefully next to me, and I have to ask myself if this is all a dream.”

The music faded out, and Kenma couldn’t bring themselves to pry away from Shouyou’s embrace. He was so warm, and the way he was talking was making Kenma feel fuzzy.

“Kenma,” Shouyou said, “re _ lax. _ ”

Kenma exhaled.

Shouyou pulled away and turned around to retrieve his phone. He turned the volume back down a few levels, and then put it back on the table.

“Shouyou.”

“Hm?” Shouyou faced Kenma with a look of curiosity.

Kenma started fumbling with them of their skirt—unable to take their eyes off of the ground. “I feel the same.”

Shouyou’s face lit up, and he started to walk towards Kenma until they spoke up again.

“I love you.” Kenma paused. They glanced around the room a bit, and then with a deep breath, they looked into Shouyou’s eyes. “I  _ love _ you,” they said.

“I love you too,” Shouyou said softly, “and I always will.”

He held Kenma’s hands, and leaned up to place a chaste kiss onto their cheek.

“Want to try one more time?” Shouyou said as he nodded towards Kenma’s DS on the floor.

“One more time.” Kenma smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡♡♡


End file.
